bittripfandomcom-20200213-history
VOID
Bit.Trip Void, marketed as BIT.TRIP VOID, is an arcade-style bullet hell rhythm game developed by Gaijin Games and published by Aksys Games for the Wii's WiiWare download service. It was first released in Japan in 2009, and later in North America and PAL regions in 2009 and 2010, respectively. It was designed by Alex Neuse and Chris Osborn, while the visuals were designed by Mike Roush. While initially having what they now describe as "noisy" audio and visuals, they changed them to be more minimalistic to alleviate this, a decision which worked well with their design for the piratically nonexistent HUD. Neuse designed it so that it could be open to interpretation by players, though stating that they intended it to delve into starring character Commander Video's psyche, and "what it means to have emotions and personal space. It puts players in control of a void, and represents the end of Commander Video's first chapter. Players move the void around with the joystick of either the Classic Controller or the Nunchuk, attempting to collect all of the Black Beats that appear, causing the void to grow; however, if hit players hit a White Beat, the void will be reduced to its regular size. Players are also able to reduce their void in size to avoid the White Beats and to earn points. It features a heavy emphasis on retro-styled visuals and audio, with the audio composed by electronic musician Nullsleep. Bit.Trip Void was well-received both before and following its release; it currently holds aggregate scores of 79/100 by Metacritic and 80.08% by GameRankings. It was praised for its audio and visuals, as well as its unique concept and 8-bit style. However, the high level of difficulty was still a problem, with IGN citing how the game sometimes camouflaged the black squares as well as a lack of leaderboards, which both IGN and GameSpot deride. Video Gamer named it as one of their recommendations for the WiiWare service. HUD Black Void : The Circle to the bottom center of the screen. Control this using the Nunchuck. In the Nintendo port, you control the void by using the circle pad. Score and Multiplier : The score and multiplier scroll from the right of the screen to the left. Mode : The name of the mode is shown depending on which mode you are in. In HYPER and NETHER, the name isn't shown. It does show in MEGA, SUPER, and ULTRA. White Beat : If a player hits too many of these, they will mode down. Also, a tally at the end of every checkpoint will show how many points you lost off collecting White Beats. Each White Beat causes you to lose 100 points in-game. Black Beat : Obtain these to grow in size, add to your score (MEGA mode and up), and mode up after constant succession of gathering Black Beats. If you fail to grab any Black Beats, you may risk a Mode Down, and lose the chance to gather points. MODES ULTRA This is the best mode in this game. You will constantly gain 100 points every 20 Milliseconds. Also, your multiplier will jump straight to x100 (ex: If you had a multiplier of x20 in SUPER, you would jump to x120). Your Void will radiate with the beat of the song. The background will every now and again flash a rainbow color as the word, "ULTRA" moves across the entire screen. Manually popping the void will emit a unique extra track, and the releasing Black Beats will explode into a striped pattern of the void. Also, cashing in will give an enormous amount of points for every Black Beat, but it is very difficult to stay in this mode for a long time because if the player makes a single''' 'mistake they will mode down. SUPER It's ideal to be in this mode. You will get 100 points every 20 milliseconds. "Cashing in" will play MEGA Mode's rhythm and its own, as releasing Black Beats explode into squares. Every Black Beat you collect will make a noise and echo. The word, "SUPER" will be in the background as a rainbow color, as it tilts from side to side with the music with a gray outlining of the screen. You can mode up to ULTRA, or make two errors to mode down to MEGA. MEGA This is the easiest mode up in the game. Special effects from hitting objects will occur from this mode up. Your multiplier increases by one from 2 every mesure. "Cashing in" gives you a simple rhythm for every black beats you collect. Mode up to SUPER, or fall to HYPER by making 5 consistent errors. HYPER This is your beginning mode. There are no special effects when hitting objects, or getting buffers. Making 6 errors in a row modes down to NETHER. By grabbing enough beats, you'll mode up. NETHER This mode is very bad. No music, score, or multiplier. The background becomes a blank gray screen, similar to a static TV screen. Be VERY careful. You can redeem yourself here and get back to HYPER again, or you can get a game over. Once you get a game over, you may choose to resume from the last checkpoint for one credit (These are obtained by getting certain amounts of points) and lose ALL of your points, restart from the beginning, or quit. Gameplay Players take control of a spherical black void. Black and White Beats come from all sides of the screen in a modern retro game described by GameSpot and IGN as a bullet hell game.[1][2][3] It is controlled using either the Nunchuk or the Classic Controller. ''Void has three levels, with two checkpoints and a boss at the end. Before each level is a cutscene of the main character, Commander Video. Players are tasked with hitting every Black Beats, while avoiding the White Beats. With each Black Beat hit, the void grows, and the player's combo grows with it, increasing the score more with every combo increase. However, the void also slows down if it gets too large, and if a White Beat hits the void, it will undo the void's growth and reset the combo to zero. The void may grow to great sizes, taking up most of the screen. Sometimes, the size will be too large to not hit a White Beat. This forces players to return to normal size by pushing the A button, popping the void and adding points to your total over time per beat collected (100+(combo)x(multiplier) every half beat, per black beat collected before the current pop). When the void returns to normal size, it will be accompanied with a beat with squares coming out of the void if the player is in MEGA mode or up.. Occasionally, players will obtain the ability to repel White Beats or suck in Black Beats. These are crucial for some parts. Hitting White Beats or missing Black Beats too often will send the players' void down one mode. If they continue to fail to hit the Black Beats or dodge the White Beats, they will eventually hit NETHER mode and then get a game over, and will have to start over ether at the last checkpoint or from the beginning. After dying in or beating a level, players are shown their final score, and if it is a high score, will be able to enter it in. The HUD information such as the score, combo, and the current combo plus multiplier will be shown in the background from time to time. Anywhere from one to four players may play at one time, with each player's void connected to each other, making any White Beats that hit any void affect everyone. Bosses Every Boss is divided into three waves in this game, except in Super Ego. Id The boss in Id is like an obstacle course, as you must collect Black Beats that run along a path of White Beats. When you reach Wave 3, you'll have to collect the clone of your void that follows a specific path, but stays at the top of the screen to make it harder to avoid White Beats. Ego The boss in Ego is very similar to Pac-Man, as you are set in a stage surrounded by White Beats, and you must collect all the Black Beats to proceed to the next wave. However, in wave 2 and 3, White Voids attempt to chase you (like ghosts), and make a serious impact on your mode if they hit you (Ex: From MEGA to NETHER). However, the power-up "POWER" which makes its only appearance in the entire BIT.TRIP series, can be used to turn the White Voids into Black Voids (Like in Id), which work Vise Versa (Ex: MEGA to SUPER with just one Void), but only lasts for about 4 seconds. Super Ego The boss in Super Ego is the only actual "Boss" type battle, as you must dodge an object that's made of White Beats, which shoots constant waves of White Beats. It also uses a beam attack (Nether Beam), and if it hits you, you instantly get a game over. As the boss attacks, a map of Black Beats are laid out across the screen, and once you collect them all, the boss loses a layer of its White Beats (which you must dodge). The boss has 5 layers to break, and once you break all the layers, you beat the boss. Best Scores per Level See the BIT.TRIP VOID Scoreboard Category:Games